


Love At Night

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mandalorian, Married Couple, Rimming, Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Set in the Deliver Us AU - canon for the AU. Missing scene.Set at some point around chapter 25, while Anakin is staying with Dahl and Am.They take advantage of finally having their home to themselves.
Relationships: Dahl Mev/Am Mev, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Deliver Us AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Deliver Us - Missing scenes





	Love At Night

Dahl came out of the bathroom to find his husband laying in bed as he scrubbed his hair dry, his sleep pants riding low on his hips. He smiled softly at the sight: Am was squinting at a datapad.

“It's just the two of us tonight", Dahl said gently, “Anakin said he'd be out for the night.” He grinned softly, amused. “The boy's gonna get laid.”  
“Are you per chance tempted to do the same?” Am asked, looking up with a smirk and setting his datapad aside. “How do you know about that, by the way?”

Dahl sauntered over, climbing onto the bed on all fours and crawling into his lap.

“Because", he said, pressing a kiss to his lips, “he asked me how to best take a Zabrak’s knot without hurting himself.”  
“I'm sure you told him in great detail", Am chuckled. “Did it give you ideas?”  
“I want you to take me", Dahl breathed. “I want to feel it tomorrow.”  
“I can do that", Am replied, curling his fingers over his nape. “Did you get ready in the shower, _cyare_ , or do I get to open you up?”

As he asked, he cupped Dahl's ass and pressed his fingers against his hole, feeling Dahl's breath hitch as they kissed again.

“You feel tight", Am said, and slid Dahl's pants down, before rubbing his fingers against the tight, fluttering rim.

Dahl let out a low moan, rolling down against his fingers.

“Please", he breathed, and Am smiled and motioned him to move as he laid himself down.  
“Get down here", Am added, tugging his hips down, and started to delicately lap at his hole.

Dahl breathed and got him out of his own clothes, kissing at his cock which was rising at the attention. It was proportionate with his _riduur_ – thick and long, perfectly ridged, the knot not yet inflated. His breath stuttered for a second when Am’s lubed up fingers pushed into him along his tongue, stretching him confidently and rubbing tightly against his prostate, making him bite back a moan.

“Don’t tease, love”, he breathed. “I need to feel you deep.”  
“Not teasing”, Am promised, scissoring his fingers. “It’s been a while, yeah?”

Dahl shook and nodded. The problem with a traditional Mandalorian house was the lack of privacy – they had only one bedroom, which only closed with a curtain. The only locking rooms were the bathroom and ‘fresher, and with a teen around the house, it wasn’t exactly sex-inducing. It was all perfect when it was just Dahl, or just the two of them when Am wasn't on jobs, but it was a bit tight quarters for three. They certainly weren’t going to let a free night go to waste.

Dahl was used to making do with his own fingers and toys, when his husband was gone for weeks at a time, sometimes months, and he wasn’t as young as he used to be: taking Am’s knot took some work, meaning it wasn’t an everyday occasion. It wasn’t _rare_ , but if often happened that Am knotted outside of his body.

Am pulled his hand away and Dahl turned again on trembling legs as his _riduur_ sat up and tugged him forward, into his lap. Dahl rose up, got himself situated, and slowly sank down on his husband’s shaft, gasping at the pressure, the fullness, the closeness, and pressing their foreheads together, careful of Am’s horns. Very gently, he rubbed his fingers against the sensitive flesh around their base, trailing the pad of his fingers against the keratin and feeling Am shiver.  
Am’s lips were parted over soft gasps, nearly soundless – he never made much sounds, an heritage from the Nightsisters. Dahl had never been overly loud either, but he’d slipped into his husband's patterns, though he couldn’t quite manage to be just as soundless.

“ _Ni uresi gar, ner nau_”, Dahl murmured, slowly shifting to ride him, his hands cupping Am’s face.  
“ _Mhi solus dar’tome_”, Am reminded him, kissing him softly, hands tightening over his hips. “ _Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum_.”

Am moved his hand slowly, to flatten it over Dahl’s heart, feeling it beat strong and fast and sighing softly. They hadn’t been together that long, but Am knew where his heart resided – here, in Dahl’s hands, who had welcomed him so warmly and loved him, faults and all, and who never asked for more than he could give. Who understood his silences and respected his pains, and who still loved him dearly. Who called him family when he was no one, when he didn’t even have a name. Who was one of the two _Mando’ade_ to know the name he’d been born under, to know what it meant, and yet not run away.

They kissed again, Dahl’s breath growing harder as he increased his pace, carefully tugging Am forward until he was laying on his back, his Zabrak husband knelt between his legs and oh so slowly, lovingly fucking him. Dahl threw a hand over his head, gripping the covers tight and tipping his hips to get the best angle, moaning softly with each thrust in that sent pleasure rippling through his body.

“I’m close, _cyare_ ”, Am warned, slipping out to resettle them out of concern for his partner’s comfort.

He sat back down and easily manhandled his _riduur_ into his lap, back to his chest, sliding back into him effortlessly and giving a few thrusts more before his knot flared and locked them together. Dahl let out a garbled cry and Am reached down to stroke his cock to completion, but his _riduur_ caught his hands in his own.

“Not yet”, Dahl whispered. “Let me enjoy having you here, with me – _in_ me.”

Am smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, hugging him close and resting his head over his shoulder, running his hands up and down his torso. He basked in his _riduur_ ’s presence, feeling the shift when he started to deflate and his cock started to slip out.

“Now?” he breathed, nosing at his nape.

Dahl nodded sluggishly, and Am curled his hand around his cock, jerking him in long, slow strokes that made the pleasure build and build until he came with a groan, spilling all over his hand. Am wiped his hand down on a rag and helped his _riduur_ settle down, moving to clean him up, but Dahl pushed his hands away once more.

“Leave it”, he whispered tiredly. “Come here, love”, he added, curling up against him.

Looking at him, asleep in his arms, peaceful and sated, Am couldn’t help but think that this was far, far more than he ever hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

>  _cyare_ : beloved.  
>  _riduur_ : spouse.  
>  _Ni uresi gar, ner nau_ : I missed you, my light (lit: I lacked you, I was without you). _Mhi solus dar'tome_ : We are one when apart. (Part of the marriage vows)  
>  _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_ : I love you (lit: I hold you in my heart forever).


End file.
